1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a Downloadable Conditional Access System (DCAS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, cable network providers providing cable broadcasting channel services are studying a scheme that may help a flexible operation of a Conditional Access System (CAS) and may also effectively reduce a time and costs used for a terminal distribution, a repair and maintenance, a customer support, and the like. Accordingly, they are paying great attentions on a Downloadable CAS (DCAS).
The DCAS aims at an online mutual authentication and a software-based safe secure micro (SM) client download. The DCAS may provide services in substitution of procedures that are performed offline when using an existing CAS. Accordingly, there is a need for a DCAS that may overcome disadvantages that may be caused by the online mutual authentication and by adopting a software transmission scheme instead of an existing offline CAS smart card and may also improve an efficiency.